


I'm Just a Moment

by louluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louluke/pseuds/louluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton are on a road trip when Luke is hit with an extreme wave of boredom, car sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just a Moment

America had always seemed more glamorous in his mind. You know land of the free home of the brave. It was all a big hype really it was just like any other country Luke supposes but here he was anyway sitting in the passenger seat of a grey Toyota Corolla they had rented watching the other cars pass by on the crowded highway listening to the quiet hum of music playing on the radio.

 

Luke was alert from just waking up from his hour long nap and he really needed to use the bathroom.

 

"Hey Ash?" Luke said turning to face Ashton who was driving carefully concentrating on the highway and surrounding cars. 

 

"Yeah Luke?" Ashton replied shifting his head so he could be facing the younger boy.

 

"Is there a gas station or restaurant we could stop at I really have to use the bathroom" Luke asked as he assessed his surroundings searching for an exit that leads into town.

 

Ashton quickly turned his head back to be facing the road nodding while replying "Yeah I saw a sign a few miles back for an exit that should lead to somewhere we can stop".

 

"Okay sounds good" Luke mumbled as he began to gaze out the window once again.

 

"Luke we're here" Ashton whispered gently nudging the blonde who was curled up with his head resting against the window soundly asleep once again.

 

"Hmmmh where are we" Luke murmured out while sitting up straight and stretching out his arms. 

 

"I found a McDonald's, now c'mon I'm hungry and you have to go to the bathroom" Ashton said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car.

 

Luke proceeded to do the same slamming his car door and quickly following behind Ashton into the fast-food chain.

 

"Babe what do you want to eat" Ashton asked politely as Luke was about to go run and find the bathroom. 

 

Luke turned around annoyed because he really needed to piss at this point of holding it in for a good two hours "Urmm I don't care Ash whatever you get I'll just have the same okay!" Luke said and right after he continued speed walking to the restroom. 

 

Returning from the bathroom Luke had and empty bladder and was in a much better mood. He walked over to the table Ashton was sitting at and say down smiling at his boyfriend. 

 

"Feeling better?" Ashton asked with a smirk on his face while he unwrapped his egg mcmuffin and picked it up about to take a bite.

 

"Yes I am actually" Luke answered choosing to ignore that the question was obviously meant to poke at the boy and he too unwrapped his sandwich and then squirted a ketchup packet on the paper to dip his hash brown in.

 

"I always thought America would be like the coolest place ever you know?" Luke commented while munching on his sandwich. 

 

"Yeah but I think we're in a boring state or something I mean we've only been on the road for a few days." Ashton countered. "And hey, no country is boring if I'm with you" Ashton said with a sugary sweet grin.

 

Luke scoffed at the cheesiness his boyfriend possessed but smiled anyway because at the end of the day the fact that Ashton acted this way was one of the many reasons Luke was head over heels in love with him.

 

The pair finished up their breakfast threw away the trash as Luke reluctantly went back to the car.

 

Three hours after breakfast Luke was out of his mind bored. He had tried so hard to entertain himself but nothing was working. He had even tried listening to music but no song seemed appealing at the moment.

 

"Ashtonnnnnnnn, I'm bored" Luke whined out poking the older boy on the shoulder for emphasis. 

 

"And what would you like me to do about that?" Ashton asked looking over at Luke who had a pout sketched on his face.

 

Luke thought about it for a moment until an idea popped into his head. "I wanna suck you off" 

 

Ashton's eyes got wide as he looked over at Luke and asked "Are you kidding me right now? We could get into an accident!" Ashton attempted to reason with the boy.

 

"Pull over, it would be better anyway, and besides I wouldn't want to hurt that pretty dick of yours or anything of that sort" Luke smirked pointing to the park and ride that was conveniently at the next right. 

 

Ashton didn't reply until he muttered out an "okay" as he turned into the empty park and ride.

 

He pulled into a space in the far back of the lot praying that the windows on the car were tinted.

 

Luke unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to kiss Ashton. His lips were soft from the excessive amounts of Chapstick that Ashton tended to use. 

 

Luke kissed Ashton roughly reaching up to pull at his hair that always seemed so soft and lovely. 

 

Ashton gave a light moan as Luke reached down to palm the older boy through his jeans. 

 

"Get your pants off" Luke mumbled into Ashton's mouth then trailing his lips down to the curly haired boys neck sucking harshly against the tanned skin.

 

"Hmmmkay" Ashton muttered out fumbling to take off his jeans but first slipping off his flip flop and tossing them to the back seat of the car.

 

Once the boy was left in just his boxers and an old tank top that may or may not belong to Luke, Luke slipped his hand into the boys boxer shorts gripping softly around Ashton's dick. 

 

Luke pulled down Ashton's boxers and his dick sprung free from the confines of the shorts. 

 

Ducking down Luke gave the now fully hard cock a few jerks while rubbing at the tip smearing precum down the length.

 

Luke looked directly up at Ashton as he licked up teasingly to the under side of Ashton's cock. Giving a slight small smile when he heard Ashton let out a moan.

 

"Get on with it Luke" Ashton whined as Luke was still taunting the boy with slow movements that only made him impossibly harder. 

 

"So needy Ash" Luke said smugly right before he wrapped his lips around Ashton's dick.

 

The boy adjusted to the size of the cock quickly and soon began to go further down taking in as much as he possibly could without choking.

 

Luke hollowed his cheeks sucking down while using his hands to grab at what he couldn't fit into his mouth. 

He continues like that for a period of time sucking and tugging gently when Ashton wrapped his hands in the younger boys hair exclaiming "Lu-Luke, I'm gonna come" Ashton squeaked out his balls clenching as he released into Luke's mouth relieved that he had came.

 

Luke slowly pulled off the softening cock swallowing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

 

Ashton reached down for his boxers tugging them on as Luke kissed his cheek lightly while croaking out "See much more fun than driving aren't you glad we stopped?" 

 

Ashton smiled at his boy and nodded because yes a messy blowjob from Luke was 1000 times better than driving.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lashton fic I've written so hopefully you've enjoyed it! Leave a comment below if you'd like!


End file.
